FDA Drug Residue Avoidance Cooperative Agreement Abstract RFA-FD-025 The proposed purpose of this cooperative agreement is to promote the prevention of illegal drug residues in food of animal origin. Our efforts will be targeted in the following areas: ? Increase participation in the NYSCHAP Food Safety and Drug Avoidance Module ? Create a reference notebook for distribution to producers ? Develop a webpage ? Continuing education for food animal veterinarians ? Educational outreach to violators and their veterinarians